


If you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them

by MobileCocoa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Hollstein - Freeform, POV Third Person, Songfic, based on 18 by anarbor, could be taken as an au or canon, lesbians on motorcycles, pre-dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobileCocoa/pseuds/MobileCocoa
Summary: Laura's dad is being overprotective, and Laura decides to shake him up by introducing Carmilla as her girlfriend. Carmilla is overjoyed to be able to help cause chaos and help Laura.Based on the song 18 by Anarbor
Relationships: Laura Hollis & Laura Hollis' Father, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. catastrophe on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> not spellchecked, just listened to the song and this popped into my head
> 
> also writing in 3rd person is Hard

This was not where Laura thought she’d be on a Saturday afternoon. Waiting anxiously for Carmilla to show up for dinner with her dad. Carmilla Karnstein, who she’d told her father was her girlfriend. But really, what was she supposed to do?

Sherman Hollis was a very overprotective single father, which was understandable due to Laura being an only child, but he took it to the level above next level. She was not permitted to drink anything containing even traces of alcohol, (even soda was pushing it) definetly not allowed to smoke or do drugs. Not like she’d do any of those things, but she was 18, _for Snape’s sake!_

She was soon to turn 19 years old, and she wasn’t even allowed a smartphone in fear she’d get stalked by creepy men online. As if she couldn’t take care of herself at all!

So when her dad asked about ”Nice boys you’ve met?...Or girls?” she had her chance. She quickly devised a plan to show her father she had her own life, and could handle herself just fine, _thank you very much!_

So she’d in a fit of courage (or perhaps stupidity, thinking back) said that, yes, she did in fact have a girlfriend. Who was so badass, and had lots of cool tattoos, and rode a motorcycle. In reality, she had just described Carmilla who she might have a massive gay crush on, hoping her dad would be shocked for a bit and then switch topics. Sherman’s eye twitched at this information, and his smile faltered, but he still managed to keep his cool. ”Oh, that’s..nice. You should invite her for dinner Saturday!” It was a catastrophe waiting to happen, but there was no backing out now. ”Sure, I’m sure she’d be delighted to meet you.” Laura said with a nervous chuckle she hoped her dad didn’t find too suspicious.

And Carmilla was indeed delighted when Laura presented the idea to her. ”Are you kidding me? An opportunity to cause chaos, fuck with your dad and have something fun to do on a Saturday? I’m so in!” she finished with a dangerously michievous smirk. _Uh oh, what had she gotten herself into?_

Saturday came fast, and her nervousness only worsened hour by hour. Finally, it was about the time Carmilla said she’d be around, and Laura was almost shaking with nerves. This was a bad idea, oh my god, I need to call this off. But just as the thought came to her, a loud rumbling of a motor sounded that could only belong to Carmilla’s black motorcycle. She didn’t seem to slow down until she was almost at Laura’s house, and then did a dangerously fast braking that ended in a 180 degree slide, so her bike was facing the way it came from. _Dangerous, but made her look so cool._

”Hey baaabe.” Carm greeted Laura with, with a smirk on her face. ”Make it believable.” she wispered to Laura in a low tone, casually looking at the window where Sherman was glaring at her. Laura rushed to embrace her ’girlfriend’ in a hug that lasted a beat longer than it had to. _Wow, Carmilla was actually a really good hugger. And smelled good. And now it was awkward._

”Hey you.” Laura answered with a smile after they broke apart. Seeing Sherman had moved from the window, (no doubt taking deep breaths to calm himself) Laura took a long look at her pretend-girlfriend. ”You look good. And sure dressed the part.” she said, referring to the fact that Carmilla had opted for leather pants and a t-shirt with some obscene band logo on it that showed off her tattoos and _very nicely_ muscled arms.

”Anything for my girl.” Carmilla replied with a wink. ”If long hair and tattoos are what attract you, babe, then you’re in luck.” she smirked. Laura couldn’t help but blush at that statement. Hopefully Carmilla didn’t know about her massive crush, which everyone else ranging from Danny to Kirsch knew about. ”You’re also looking very nice.” _Was that a genuine smile? From Carmilla Karnstein?_

”I know what you want from me. I know it’s just a phase, you wanna piss off your dad, date me to scare him? Show him you’re all grown up? Well let’s put on a show, cupcake.” Carmilla said, putting her hand around Laura’s waist and leading them to the door. Laura prayed to Helga Hufflepuff that she was going to survive without turning into a gay mess.  
  
_This is going to be a long night._


	2. introductions and awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Sherman meet. To the surprise of absolutely no one, they don't really click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 84 years
> 
> special thanks to the SLC discord

As soon as Carmilla, being the _oh so chivalrous_ gentlewoman that she was, opened the front door, Laura realized her terrible mistake.  
  
Sherman was standing there, the fakest smile ever on his face. Laura could practically see the smoke coming out of her father’s ears. _Well, all or nothing.  
  
_Whilst Laura was maybe, kind of, (totally) frozen on the spot, Carmilla gave Sherman a smirk. His eyes drifted to Carmilla’s arm still around her waist, and Laura could see he was debating whether to tell Carmilla to get out right this second.  
  
”So, you must be Carmilla?” Her father asked, stating the obvious.  
  
A quick beat of tense silence passed. _Uh oh._  
  
”Must I?” Carmilla answered, sarcasm dripping from her answer. Laura had to fake a cough to stop herself from laughing out loud. And judging by the smirk Carmilla was wearing, she wasn’t too far from laughter either.  
  
Sherman, on the other hand, did not appeciate his daughter’s girlfriend’s humor. His fake smile dimmed, and he was almost grimacing. _Oh snickerdoodles._  
  
”Carm, you know how I feel about you riding without your helmet.” Laura pouted. ”I’m sorry, but I was in such a hurry to be on time. Theatre practise ran late, and I knew how much this means to you.” _Theatre practise? Let’s file that information to process later._ But that did get a small smile out of Laura. ”Aww, but you still shouldn’t endanger yourself. Or other people!” Sherman slightly nodded, while Carmilla hummed noncommitally.  
  
”Dinner is going to be ready in fifteen, you can go to Laura’s room to wait.” He hesitantly told the pair. ”But keep the door open! And no funny business.” _Kill me now.  
  
_”Yeah sure thing, dad!” Laura half-yelled back, already pulling Carmilla with her halfway up the stairs. As they reached the door to her room, she suddenly felt even more embarassed. ”I know my room is kind of embarassing, but please don’t laugh. Carmilla put her hand on Laura’s shoulder. ”Laura, I would never laugh at you.”  
  
Sensing her friend’s sincerity, Laura opened the door. Dreading the incoming jokes about the posters on her walls, the various photos framed on her desk, or maybe the fact that everything was neatly organized, Laura closed her eyes. Carmilla, on the other hand, was in awe. ”It’s so…you.” She finally managed to get out. Noticing Laura’s expression, she immediately followed up on the statement. ”I mean that in the best possible way. It shows your personality and interests perfectly. I love it.”  
  
Laura couldn’t believe her ears. _Carmilla, of all people, thought her room was cool?_ She instantly felt, despite her own attempts against it, a beaming smile on her face.  
  
She walked over to her bed, and patted the spot next to her. Carmilla understood the indication, and sat down. ”So, you’re a Hufflepuff?” Carm asked, gesturing to Laura’s sheets featuring the house crest of said house.  
  
”I was very conflicted between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but I believe deep in my heart I’m a Hufflepuff.” As Laura said that, she saw Carmilla shoot her a fond smile. ”And you’re obviously a Ravenclaw!” She couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride when Carmilla seemed slightly taken aback.  
  
”Wow, okay there Miss Sorting Hat! You will take that information to your grave. Got to keep my aura of mystery. So, if anyone asks, I’m a Slytherin.”  
  
”Your secret is safe with me, m’lady.” Laura said, finishing with a dramatic bow of her head, spreading her hands out in as much of a courtsy as her sitting position allowed. The sound of Carmilla’s genuine laughter was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. _If being a dramatic idiot got her that, then that’s what she will be.  
  
Now or never._ ”Uh, Carm, there’s actually something I want-” _  
  
_”Laura! Carmen! Dinner’s ready!” came a yell from downstairs. The look they shared said more than words could. _The war had begun._  
  
Sherman’s gaze was pointedly on their joined hands as they descended the stairs together. Thankfully, for all their sakes, he decided to refrain from commenting. They walked in silence to the table set for three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, deciding to split this into more chapters because im really indecisive and find it easier to write in smaller chunks: Artistic decisions!

**Author's Note:**

> Might write part 2 which would be the dinner itself, and then an epilogue


End file.
